Hush
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Joy hears a noise in the middle of the night that causes her to become curious and find the source. Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? That similar situation may just be what's in store for Joy. Who will come to her rescue? Will she have to face this alone? Why was she wandering in the first place? Set before season one. Rated M for further chapters.


It was late at Anubis house approaching curfew at around 9:50pm when a sudden noise caught Joy's attention. The girl raised her head and turned toward the door to her bedroom. There didn't appear to be anything there so Joy thought nothing of it and went back to studying. Soon the students could hear Victor calling for curfew, repeating the everyday –or shall we say every night routine. "It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to be able to hear a pin, drop." The small brunette could just picture him down there right by the stairs dropping his silly little pin and looking around to see if he would be able to catch anyone out of bed wandering around or something of the sorts. Not a sound was heard after he called curfew and a pleased House Master casually made his way back up the stairs.

Joy closed her laptop and put it away quietly before slipping under the covers of her bed and laying her head down on her pillow. Patricia slipped into their room stealthily after sneaking out to brush her teeth. She smiled at Joy as she shut the door very gently trying not to make any noise. She too slipped under the covers of her own bed and turned out the lights. "Goodnight," she whispered to her best friend.

"Goodnight," the girl replied back. Joy slept soundly throughout the night, tucked away under the covers. She had fallen asleep pretty easily and was enjoying a sweet dream before the same noise she had heard earlier caused her to stir. The noise sounded twice more until Joy awoke sitting up in her bed. _There is was again,_ she thought. So she wasn't imagining things after all. Out of extreme curiosity the girl got out of bed slid into her slippers while pulling on her robe and exited the room to investigate. No one saw the girl leave which she was greatly thankful for as she crept downstairs to follow the noise.

Her ear was her guide in finding this peculiarly strange noise she had heard. Where was it coming from and more importantly, what was it? Joy had not the slightest idea as she followed the sound into the kitchen. It wasn't in that room though because it got quieter in there. She began to make her way into the living room as the noise seemed to get louder in the hall, but yet it wasn't coming from there either. The girl began to think that the noise was playing tricks on her. But how could a noise play tricks? Was it possible that it was one of the students making the noise? Perhaps… no, it couldn't be. The House couldn't be haunted, could it?

Joy had been looking around the living room just in case for any sign of something weird or abnormal, or even the source of this noise. Just when the girl was about to turn around she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around in pure fright. The person behind her clapped their hand over her mouth to muffle the scream she had let out. Once Joy finally realized who it was she slowly calmed down. "Shush," the boy before her whispered. "It's just me, calm down. You heard the noise too, didn't you?" Joy nodded while looking into the boy's eyes, still scared from the spook he gave her. "Joy, you look like you've seen a ghost. Did I really scare you that bad?"

"Well yeah!" the girl exclaimed, catching her breath. "I thought you were someone who broke in or something! You scared me half to death for crying out loud. Don't do that next time, yeah?" The boy couldn't help smiling slightly. He just found her adorable, even when she was scared.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking her in the eyes. Joy had regained her breath and crossed her arms.

"It's alright," she told him. Joy looked at him again and noticed the blue blanket that hung from the boy's neck. "What's the blanket for?" she asked out of curiosity. He simply shrugged.

"Well I came out here in search of this noise and I brought it with me in case the noise led me outside. Didn't want to be cold or anything." A reasonable explanation Joy thought. "I think it's coming from the cellar," he told her. Joy's eyes widened in shock.

"You expect me to go down _there? _You're crazy, Mick Campbell." The blonde laughed and smiled at the girl.

"Come on, Joy. Don't you want to know what the noise was?" Joy was terrified of going down there. It was probably dark, and gross and scary beyond belief. The only thing was that she was extremely curious, and knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep until she found the source of the noise. A blonde eyebrow of his rose waiting for Joy to answer. The look on her face explained it all. How she desperately wanted to know what the noise was but she didn't want to go down in the spooky cellar. "Come on," he said again, offering her his hand. "I'm right here with you, and I even brought a flashlight." Joy hesitated to take the boy's hand. Was she really about to go down in the cellar? It was around midnight now which just so happened to be Joy's least favorite hour.

The brunette bit down on her lip trying to decide as Mick stood there looking at her. Finally she gave in and took his hand in hers. He gave her a sincere smile that made her blush slightly and led her to the cellar door. "What if it's locked?" Joy pointed out, which it most likely was. Mick tried the door knob and to both of their surprise, it was opened. "Or not," she added. Mick turned on the flash light and pointed it down the stairs. It was dusty down there and smelled ancient. Joy didn't know what to make of it but before she could do anything Mick was pulling her down the stairs. She had no choice but to follow along. Once they reached the bottom, Mick started looking around.

The place gave Joy the creeps, but she didn't mention that to Mick. She didn't want him to know she was scared of a cellar even though he probably already did. She was scared of everything, and she hated it. "Welcome to creep city, population as of right now, us," Mick said. Joy let out a tiny laugh. Mick turned back to Joy who hadn't let go of his hand. She saw him look down at their hands and immediately let go, embarrassed. Mick's eyes met Joy's for a moment. "No, it's okay, you didn't have to let go." Joy looked down at the floor biting her lip until she felt the blonde take her hand again. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink after that. Luckily it was dark so Mick couldn't see. "Maybe we should head back up," he suggested.

"Good idea." Just as they turned to leave, the cellar door swung closed on its own. Both of their eyes widened as they ran up to the door trying to open it. They didn't find any luck; the door would not budge. "Now what are we going to do?" Joy cried. Mick thought for a moment. "We're stuck down here until who knows when."

"No, no we're not. Only until morning, that is." The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I can text Fabian where we are and in the morning he can come and get us." A bit of hope showed in Joy's face at that, but they were still trapped down in the cellar. What was worse is that they never found the source of the noise. Mick quickly texted Fabian the news while Joy watched. She watched the light from his phone reflect off of his face and his eyes and studied the look of concentration he wore as he typed. "There, I sent it," he announced, putting his phone away back in his pocket.

Joy was still upset that they were stuck down there. It was obvious that she was scared now, and Mick could tell she didn't like it down here. It wasn't as dark as they thought it would be without the flashlight on, but they kept it on anyways. "It'll be okay Joy, I promise. We're only down here for the rest of the night and Fabian will come let us out in the morning. We might as well try and get some sleep." Joy knew that he was right about all of those things. She ran her hand up her arm while trying to convince herself that there was nothing to be afraid of when the tall male took her hand again, pulling her over to a nearby wall and sitting down with her. Joy shivered after she sat down and pulled her robe tighter around her body. "Are you cold?" Mick asked.

Joy looked back at the boy sitting next to her. "Not really, I just…" Mick didn't let her finish. He took the blanket that he had brought with him off of his shoulders and covered them both up with it. "Thanks," she said, smiling shyly at the boy. He smiled back at her which made her blush. Trying to hide it, she covered her face with her hands. A bit obvious maybe, but did it really matter at this point?

By now Joy wondered if Mick could tell that she fancied him. She had kind of let it slip a few times with the blushing, and letting go of his hand when he saw her holding it. Also the incident just now with the blushing and hiding it. She never told anyone that she fancied Mick because she was sure that he wouldn't like her back. Why would a popular and good looking guy such as Mick go for a shy, scared girl like her when there were plenty of girls like Amber around? Plenty of girls who were prettier, more popular, more outgoing; everything that Joy wished she was, but wasn't. He would never like her the same way, and she was probably wasting her time with this whole crushing on him thing. But he was so cute, and sweet that she found it hard not to fancy him. She highly doubted he felt anything with her other than friendship, when in reality it was completely the opposite.

Most people saw Joy as the nice girl who was pretty, but not gorgeous, decently smart and clever, but scared of her own shadow. Most people saw her this way, but not Mick. There was something about Joy that he liked. He found her adorable, cute, sweet, sensible, and a lot of other things. He liked everything about her, and would never change a thing. The boy saw her as shy, but in a loveable way. It was cute to him, how she acted. Everything about her personality interested him because she wasn't like other girls. She was different, and that made her special. Did he fancy her? Yes, in a way, he did. The only thing was that he wasn't sure what she thought of him. He loved making her laugh, and smiled if he saw her blushing.

"No problem," he said back to the girl. They stayed up for a bit, talking to each other and keeping each other's minds off of the fact that they were stuck in the cellar. Eventually both of them forgot where they were, and it was just as if they were off in their own little world with just the two of them. At some point they had both gotten tired of sitting and slowly transitioned into lying down instead on their sides so that they were facing each other. Joy had been telling a story about this time she was at home during school break at a slumber party she went to.

"We were all really tired to the point where we didn't even know what we were doing or saying anymore. Some of us did really crazy things after that. For example my friend Jenny suggested that we go night swimming with all of our clothes on and just jump right in. I didn't go through with it though because I had more sense left in me than the others." Mick smiled and laughed at the girl.

"You were too scared, weren't you?" he teased. Joy's jaw dropped at this.

"I was not scared! I just didn't want to look mental." Mick kept laughing which made her laugh too. "Would you have done it then?"

"Yeah I would have." The laughing stopped after another minute or two. The brunette let out a sleepy yawn as Mick watched her. "You look cute when you yawn," the blonde confessed. Joy looked down at her hand that had been on Mick's without her knowing. She pulled it away after that and backed away from him just a bit, suddenly feeling like she was invading his personal space. The blonde took notice of this and looked into her eyes. "Why did you move away?" he asked in a soft voice. Joy blushed again not knowing what to say. Had she offended him? God she hoped not. She just never knew what to do around guys she liked.

"I'm sorry… I just… I mean I thought…" to stop her from stuttering and rambling on, Mick reached out to her and tucked her hair behind her ear and held his hand there at the side of her face. She opened her mouth to say something but he hushed her, not wanting her to say anything else.

"I like you Joy, and I mean I really like you." Joy was thrown completely off guard by this confession. She didn't know what to say or even what to think. It was like she was completely frozen.

"Mick, I-" she was cut off again by the blonde male hushing her. Mick locked eyes with her, his hand still holding the side of her face, and gently pulled her closer to him and into a slow and passionate kiss. Joy could feel her entire face heating, burning, blushing a bright red now. In their kiss Joy moved back closer to the boy, kissing back. The blonde took her by her waist and pulled her onto him, rolling over so that he was lying on his back and that she was literally lying on top of him, tangling them both in the blanket. Joy pulled back after what seemed like five minutes but was only two and looked straight down at the boy beneath her. "I really like you too," she whispered. They kissed for a few more minutes before exhaustion took them over causing them to surrender and finally fall asleep somewhere between one and two in the morning. Luckily for them it was a Friday.


End file.
